The Royal Misfit
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: After the accident of King William's friend Radius, the royal family of Shield is forced to accept the daughter of the age 21 into their colossal palace household. Queen Diana dislikes her the moment they meet and hands her over to her eldest son in hope she would learn manners, but instead of teaching, something brighter sparks in the young prince's heart.
1. Christmas Grouch and New Guests

"It hurts!"

Her pure honey eyes scanned the injured patient lying on his back. His footy t-shirt grasping onto his body as he hissed out pain. The substitute players and paparazzi stood struggling outside the small locker-room door, as the guards did their best to hold them out. It was the semi finals of football as the two teams battled to win, apparently Solaria's best Player Seth Colt's leg was bruised and injured as the football had hit him in a sensitive spot.

"If he doesn't get back in that field Solaria is screwed!" Another man appeared beside the Blonde doctor, Her friend and partnering assistant.

"Shut up Mason! We're not screwed!" She hissed grabbing the players right foot, She sucked in a gasp of air and twisted it!

"STEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" Seth squealed in pain as the paparazzi took a step back from the door. "You idiot!" Instead of binging back a retort, Stella stepped back from the hard metal bed. "Hey, it feels better!"

"Told ya! Now get out there tiger!" She gave him a toothy grin, shoving him out of the locker-room and onto the play field.

"You always have weird cures," Mason sighed in relief situating himself onto the nearest chair.

"As always,"

"And Colt gets a goal! Solaria wins the semi finals!" the commentator announces over the small T.V Stella and Mason were observing.

"Wooooohooooo!" The two scream jumping around, half the court audience cheer loudly standing up and clapping for the heroic victory!

* * *

><p>"That's the 40th one gone!" The Queen of Shields Palace, Queen Diana has been cussing for the past hour or so. Her husband King William planted firm on his wheelchair boring himself to death with his uptight wife. For the last 10 years, it's been the same, a doctor would come in hope to wake the Kings coma legs and get him walking but one by one abandons the project.<p>

"who's the next utter hope?" William enquires tired of his wife's constant nagging. They both well and truly knew the king's legs would never heal, but it was calming to believe it was.

"No one!" The queen snapped irritate.

"I'm so glad Radius's daughter is coming, It'll take your mind off this leg problem!" the king groaned inwards masking it with a fake smile. "Poor thing, Her mother has abandon her for jobs,while her fathers..."

"hmm, I'll watch her, i mean she's a full grown 21 year old, how can it be?"

"Where's Brandon?"

"He went to dinner with Kiara!"

* * *

><p>"Oh Brandon your so sweet," luscious ash brown hair, long beautiful lashes and gorgeous cherry red lips. Kiara was everything you would dream of in a girl. Her butter-soft tanned skin was irresistible, and it turn a pinkish colour when she blushes, which made the young brunette Prince fall for immediately.<p>

"That's what I intend to do," Prince Brandon of Shields was also a handsome sight, he was the top talk in women's mouths before he met Kiara, his well-pampered chocolate brown mane cover his matching hypnotizing irises. Prince Brandon's body was another of his eye-catching features, buff built muscles that were visible out of his sleeves shirt getting anyone interested.

"So what date do plan on?"

"I was thinking wedding in September?" Brandon flirted stroking his beautiful engagement's hand.

"Sound perfect!" She squealed clapping her hands, Brandon loved Kiara in every way possible, she sat lady-like, she talked mannerly and her prissy attitude was always hidden when she was in formal. "Brandon I'm sorry to cut short but I have to go,"

he nodded standing up, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before prancing off. Brandon loved Kiara but sow,thing about her was missing.

* * *

><p>"wow! This is larger than the Buckingham palace!" Blonde hair followed the slim figure as she tumbled past the guarded gates, a butler hauling her luggage to her room. "Mom's gonna go crazy if she sees this!" She sighed dreamily lying on the well-trimmed grass, her elbows propped up to support her as she scrutinized the colossal palace household. lights gleamed from the pathways lighting up with night. "Photo!" she called out shovelling out her phone she snapped her selfies.<p>

"Ma'am, The queen is waiting for you!" The giddy girl's wild sight-seeing was halted as she came across the straight-faced butler. his large curly moustache cover half his mouth and he looked as if he's eaten tons of junk, very chubby.

"Please Call me Stella," Stella extended a fist bump for the confused man who gave her a quick bow before escorting her.

'So much for Fist bumps Stell,' She thought feeling a little awkward, but still this was her first time with royalty. royals are exactly like normal people that are stinking rich, how hard could it be? unfortunately not all royals are laid back.

...

"Hi! I'm Stella, Nice meet you!" Hoping to try her luck she went for the fist bumps again, but felt humiliated when the queen shot her a dirty look, holding her head high. The queen herself was regretting what she has said last night, just by glancing at Stella's attire anyone can tell she's a wild one. Hot pink breast long jacket with a long baggy t-shirt, her jeans were tight and secure baring her legs. The queen felt utterly disgusted to be around her, but this was their guest, she had to mould her into something useful, the only problem was, where would she start with this wild child?

"Quince, our butler will show you to your room, otherwise dinner is at eight!" The queen hissed turning on her heels about to leave the horrid sight behind.

"Aunty?" Stella blurted out suddenly, feeling the blood rise to her head, the queen spun back around.

"You are to address me as Your Highness and nothing further more or less, understood?!" she barked.

"Sorry Your highness," Stella bowed her head in shame, "It's just that your heels are too high for your age, try slippers, even those fluffy night shoes will do to, if not you'll develop a case of-"

"Quince, please take her to her room, I don't want to hear any more," The queen dismissed, leaving rather dramatically.

'Nice work Stella, you blew it' She felt tears squirm into her eyes but she forbid them from coming 'get a grip Stellz! act royal, okay from now on I'm Lady Stella,'

"This way ma'am," Quince lead her down the corridor and into a gold streak lined room, Stella's mouth gaped open as she entered but quickly scolded herself that ladies don't let their jaws slam to the floor like that. she spun around and smile genuinely at Quince.

"Oh my god! this must be antique!" Stella squealed running up to the large metal armour just as the butler left, "sick!" she squeaked leaning on it for a picture, suddenly the statue rattle and leaned over about to collapse "oh god!" Stella's blood drained from her head as the statue got heavier. "shit!"

Prince Brandon had just departed back from his morning visit to his fiancée, His red lit sports car slowed to a halt at the front gates as he threw the keys to a guard, commanding him to park the car. His hands ran through his hair smiling at his ever so large home. All he wanted to do now was have a wash and crumble to bed, but he had a weird feeling of not being able to do that. he instantly dismissed it, he was the prince, who would forbid him from sleeping? besides who is there is forbid him from sleeping? Each cream pillar holding up the dwelling's side roof greeted as she staggered past.

"How the hell am I to get this up?!" Peculiar, he has never heard that voice before, It sounded feminine, but the only female servants were the two his mother had and the two his sister had, and he knew their voices very well. Finding the curiosity get to him, he strolled into the main living's threshold, getting a glimpse of the crumbling armour and under it knelt a slim, blonde figure, not thinking twice he abandoned his journey to the shower and grabbed hold of the shoulders on the heavy metal statue, heaving it up with ease. As soon it was on it's legs he absent-mindedly bent down and grasped the shoulders of this new-comer and stood her up to her feet, she eyed him in shock. Brandon, half asleep couldn't care less who she was, but the fact that this 'girl' had diverted him from his bed had gotten him a bit pissed.

"Who are you?" They both asked, Stella in shock and Brandon in anger.

'He's hot,' Stella thought scanning the tired man from head to toe. Buff muscles, Perfect large shoulders, amazingly moulded jaw-line. sweet, he's more than hot!

'She's Beautiful, ugh! Snap out of it Brandon, your engaged!' He thought watching her examine him "What are you staring at?!" Brandon snapped, Stella's eyes instantly came back to his eyes, hypnotizing him immediately

'He's also a snob,' She snorted inwards. "Who are you?" She hissed imitating his anger, inside she was laughing hard.

"Brandon Austin Shield, Son Of William Alexander Shields!" He barked coming face to face with her, her mouth instantly went into an O shape.

"Oh, Prince," She shook her head, making sure to keep her eyes on his face. "I'm Stella," she didn't go for the fist bump, just a slight bow

"The guest?" He smiled, not polite, but doable. "Now please, If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired i need to sleep!" He began to leave, knowing his bed was calling his name.

"You don't look like a prince," she suddenly spat, just like his mother, Brandon felt his blood boil. 'shut up Stella!' She hissed to herself as he spun back around.

"Why? should you see it on my face?"

"No, but sounding like a Christmas grouch isn't the manners of a prince!" she twirled her finger between her hair, she does it when she's nervous or guilty. Brandon's face darkened as he shot her a dirty look.

"And almost ruining a monument that has been in this family for 400 years isn't the manners of a guest," He retorted with a smirk as Stella's mouth fell open.

"Don't they have junk-sellers in Shields?" Stella laughed awkwardly "bad joke," She agreed as Brandon nodded sarcastically about to leave. "What should I call you?"

"huh?"

"Brandon Austin Shields? Junior majesty? Bran? hmm, Bran sound nice!"

Brandon groaned inwards but kept a fake smile on. "goodbye!"

"Bye Bran-!" she called waving to him

"-don!" he snapped the ending, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Prince Chaperone

_8:45_

The large grandfather clock sitting beside the dining table door ticked, causing it's colossal spoon like hand to swing. The royal family sat patiently, waiting for their guest to arrive. Breakfast was suppose to start at 8:00. Prince Brandon had gone for a business meeting in the early morning, then see Kiara and has notified Queen Diana about it, but the guest was out of sight with no notices.

Finally getting impatient, King William extended his hand grasping his glass of wine, pressing it to his lips about to drink.

"Sorry I'm late!" A sudden burst from the door and the blonde female tumbled in through the door, dusting herself off "Sorry, Sorry! Hello King, Queen," She greeted, glancing around the table for the arrogant Prince Brandon. She instead glimpsed the young brunette girl with blonde bangs sitting patiently with her head bowed. Stella had a liking to her, grabbing a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Stella," Stella went for a formal handshake instead, the brunette smiled and took it.

"Flora," she said softly, getting ready to eat. Stella grabbed the napkin on the plate and tugged it out causing the silver cutlery to tumbled onto the china plate. The queen shot her a dirty look as she apologized quickly.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Stella asked pouring everything from each plate. Flora slightly choked on her mouthful, eyeing her mother, who shot back bags of dirty looks.

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Are you kidding?! I had two at your age!" Stella laughed.

"Ms Stella! We do not talk at the table!" Diana snapped giving Flora a hiss with her eyes. "Flora is about to go for a university exam!"

"Oh, I thought since you are so busy people then the table is the best place to-"

"Ms Stella, Please!"

'Prissy lady,' Stella rolled her eyes so it was unnoticeable.

* * *

><p>"Ms Stella, Please go have a look around, and please don't mess things up!" The queen held her head high as she heeled her way down the corridor. Stella smiled to her back, screaming inside and running off with her phone.<p>

"What do we do about her?" Diana asked flopping down onto the couch dramatically, Prince Brandon glanced up from his paperwork, giving his mother a hidden smile. The king, swirling around round of wine into his cup shrugged glancing at their 17-year-old daughter, who shrugged in return.

"Brandon my boy, you don't you try to tame her?" William laughed, sipping his drink, Brandon shot his father a confused look.

"Oh nonsense! She is almost his age! I can't have Brandon inherit her mad behaviour!" Diana sighed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Or is it something else your afraid of Brandon doing?" The King chuckled earning a nasty glare from his addled son.

"No of course not! Brandon's engaged!" the queen head almost automatically was held high. The brunette boy agreeing her statement. "He would never do such preposterous things!

"then?"

"Fine, Brandon, be a dear and TRY to teach that wild child something useful?"

"Mother I have a business to run!"

"Brandon, you are able to multi-task, isn't that what i taught you?" His mother rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Now please go see to her before she ruins one of our ancient objects," obeying Prince Brandon got up, dragging himself to find the blonde disaster.

"Where's The guest?" He asked the butler feeling his blood boil.

"She's in the-" The man couldn't even finish his sentence there was an excited squeal from the garden followed a loud call for a Selfie.

"Found her," The prince sighed strolling into the garden cussing under his breath. His eyes widened as he glimpsed the mad woman cart-wheeling across his mother's horse track. "What are you doing?!"

"Bran!" She called lunging to him and leaning on his shoulder, "Where were you during breakfast?"

"-don, Brandon!" He corrected removing her off himself ignoring her question.

"Whatcha need princey?" Stella twinkled, examining her nails.

"Mother asked me to chaperone you,"

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Nothing there is no 'we',_ I_ have work to do!" he said straightening his suit.

"What can i do?"

"Nothing, sit and watch!"

"That's boring Brandon! I need something to do!"

"You don't _need _anything to do,"

"I'll annoy you if i have nothing to do!" She threatened. Frantically the young prince glanced around for something, anything for her to do, Instantly his eyes caught sight of the servants watering the gardens. Marching over he snatched a spare hose and threw it at Stella.

"What's that for?" Stella asked, catching the spraying tube.

"Water the entire field,"

"why?"

"Because, Um, just because, do it!" He snapped storming back to get his paperworks.

'Definitely a snob' she snorted inwards.

'she's trouble!' he rolled his eyes, She really was going to be a bad impact on his lifestyle. Grabbing his stack of paper Prince Brandon caviled his way back to the garden.

"Stupid girl! where the heck is she now?!" He hissed under his breath slapping the stack of paper onto the coffee table outdoors. His attention was caught by the servants fleeing from garden. Curious, the prince found himself observing the young girl running around laughing, holding the hose up over her head as the water sprinkled down on her.

'She really is carefree and wild,' Brandon thought to himself watching her sing under the showering water.

"Girl, my body don't lie, I'm outta my mind, let it rain over me!" She laughed twirling into the air and flopping down, drowning the entire field in fresh water. "I'm rising so high..." She stopped dancing in the distance when she lost track of the next lyrics. Brandon look addled, he was enjoying the amusement it was quite entertaining. He tucked his hands unto his pockets and made his way to her since the hose was facing down.

"...nice singing," He complimented suddenly. she jumped out of her skin thinking the fields were abandoned.

"ahhhh!" She screamed in shock spinning around with the hose in front of her. It aimed straight at him soaking his expensive tux just like she was, "Oops, sorry," Brandon's mouth pressed into a hard-line. He stood blinking in front of her deciding on if he should bark out cussing or bark out a laugh.


End file.
